My nurse
by Blackcat314
Summary: Ikki get hurt on the street. He goes into the hospital. He gts a nurse, big whoop, right? Wrong. His nurse is Esmeralda, otherwise known as his girlfriend. Once a bitter man, maybe now a happy man. What better opportunity than this to get what he's missed
1. Street fight and beloved

Nekobi: Hey everyone! 0.~ This is just my first Saint Seiya fanfic, so please pardon me and help me if I make some mistakes, please help me out, k?  
  
Chibi Shun and Hyoga: do we hwave twou?  
  
Nekobi: Yes you do, or eels no fudge cake.  
  
C Shun and Hyoga: @.@ must...have.......*drools* cake.......*snap* Nekobi does not own Saint Seiya!  
  
Nekobi: Thank you ^-^ * in the background chibi Shun and Hyoga run to a giant double chocolate fudge cake* Ne how, I'm not very familiar with Saint Seiya characters, so please bear with me. This is a Ikki/Esmeralda fic, just to let you know. Don't like, don't read!  
  
*park * place or action / park/ thinking "park" talking 'park' sarcasm or quotation  
  
*streets of Tokyo*  
  
All was normal and busy in the streets of Tokyo, and lots of people passed by to and fro; business men and women with their cell phones and giant briefcases, school girls with their noisy giggly chatter, old couples, rude kids with attitude, but one person stood out in particular. He had lengthy blue hair, not too long, but lengthy. A dark blue shirt stretched over his rather sturdy and firm upper torso, and dark blue jeans wrapped tightly around his legs. His dark blue eyes scanned the street idly, as if nothing he looked was worth his attention.  
  
Ikki Kido roamed around the streets of Tokyo aimlessly. There was nothing to do for the past 2 days. All problems had been resolved, there's just nothing to do, and sticking around with the rest of the bronze knights just didn't quite fit his schedule. He walked on, aimlessly, until a sudden scream pierced through the noisy streets of Tokyo. Ikki perked up all of a sudden, as if the scream marked something interesting. It had been long since he heard screaming of any kind (to him anyway), and in his mind, a scream meant something's up. /Probably just some kid throwing a tantrum at the next corner./ he thought dully. But then the screams echoed out once, and then twice more. Really agitated and annoyed, Ikki turned the corner to find the source of the screaming and stop it for good.  
  
He got nearer to the screams as he walked down the street. Suddenly, he stopped. The screaming was coming from an alley. It was too far away to tell what was happening, but he ventured in anyway, this screaming was ticking him off. As he went deeper into the alleyway, he could hear the voices better, and see the figures clearer than before. He gasped as he took in the scene before him. Two fat guys were beating up two children. "Listen kid, hand over the money you got, or I'll...." He paused for a moment to think of something horrible to say, but he was intercepted by Ikki, who replied icily, "Or else you'll what?" The fat man looked up at him in surprise, but quickly recovered and grinned an ugly grin and said maliciously "Scram, kid. Get lost. This is none of your beeswax, so keep out, and stay out." "Really? Well, I do whatever I want to, just try to keep me out." Ikki challenged, fists raised, crouched into a fighting stance. He hated bullies, especially the stereotypical fatasses, to him, they're all talk. "Fine, but don't cry when I beat you up good, kid." The fat bully warned mockingly. "Don't worry I won't." Ikki retorted, glaring. The fat man launched himself at him suddenly, but Ikki got out of the way...... only to caught and held tightly by the other fat man(remember there's two), and treated like a punching bag by the other. With a mighty push, the one holding him back(otherwise known as Duncey) was slammed against the wall, while Bunchy ( the guy who talked too much) charged at him. Of course, they were easily beaten up, and they staggered away. "Thanks, mister." A little voice piped up from behind him. Ikki turned around to see the two children who were beaten up. The taller boy was more beaten than the younger, smaller boy. They reminded Ikki of himself and Shun when they were young. Somehow, without managing to, Ikki smiled and patted the tall boy on the had. "You take care of yourself , kid." Ikki grunted, his arm had been cracked during the fight, he heard it.  
  
With some effort, he staggered off, but not far, until he collapsed from exhaustion. The two children hurried to his side, to see if he was okay. The taller boy told the younger one to stay with him, while he went to get help. Ikki was soon in an ambulance, and sent to the hospital.  
  
Ikki slept for what seemed like hours, until he woke up. Staring right back at him, were a pair of large green eyes, and a beautiful face, framed by soft blond hair. Ikki remembered that face, it was Esmeralda! HIS Esmeralda from Death Queen's Island. "Esmeralda...." Ikki whispered hoarsely, as he reached up to touch her face, but his hand dropped midway in the air as he fell asleep again.  
  
Nekobi: Like it? Don't like it? Please R&R!  
  
Ikki: You're evil!! Why do I have to faint right there!?  
  
Nekobi: Then where do you want to faint?  
  
Ikki: How about after I have done some 'catching up' with her * looks slyly at Esmeralda, who blushes and giggles *  
  
Nekobi; No, how about not?  
  
Ikki: * frowns* 


	2. The needles, medicine, and Esmeralda

Nekobi: Heya! Hope you ppl liked the 1st chapter of the fic. But whether ya liked or not, here's the 2nd chapter! Chibi's Shun and Hyoga!! You know what to 2 do!  
  
Chibi Shun and Hyoga: * whines* Ken we nwot do dwat? *big saucer eyes*  
  
Nekobi: Can you do that?  
  
CShun and Hyoga: Ken we nwot?  
  
Nekobi: Can you do dat? * pushes plate of chocolate fudge cake near the table edge where it will fall and get ruined any second* You'd better, I have a hostage, you know.  
  
CShun and Hyoga: *eyes the fudge cake with tears* nekobi does not own Saint Seiya..........* rushes to cake*  
  
Nekobi: I know u guys think dat I'm mean, but an authoress gotta' do what an authoress does.  
  
* park* action or place  
  
"park" talking  
  
/park/ thinking  
  
'park' sarcasm or quotation  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* hospital room*  
  
/Esmeralda...... Esmeralda........I've just seen her again.......I feel like this is all a dream....... maybe it is, if I open my eyes, I'll be in my bedroom waking up....../ Ikki thought as he lay asleep in the hospital bed. It seemed biziarre to him that there woud be a possibility that Esmeralda would be alive and would be caring for him right now. He slowly pieced together the evnts that have occured inside his head./ Hmm.......seeing two beat up kids.......helping ward off those fat gluttons.......dropping to the floor......weird sense of levitation ( AN: that's him being carried into the ambulance).......Esmeralda......fell asleep again. I think that's all that happened.Let's see.....levitation, Esmeralda.......AM I DEAD!?!/  
  
Ikki snapped his eyes open and sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. "oh, Ikki, you're awake. I'm so glad." a sweet voice said from his left side of the bed. he turned his head......and there, right in front of him, was Esmeralda!! "Esmeralda!!" Ikki exclaimed, shocked and surprised. "Am I dead!? Is this heaven!? Are you really here!?!" Esmeralda stared at him in shock. She quickly recovered and said, " No, Ikki. This is not heaven, and no, you're still alive, and yes, I am really here." "Oh, thank goodness."  
  
Ikki sighed, relieved. Then, he sat up again, and asked" Esmeralda! Why are you here?? I thought you died on Death Queen's Island!!" "Uh...!?!" She looked back at him, caught off guard. "Oh, no. I didn't die." She answered rather stiffly, she didn't really want to talk about what happened there. "Then...what happened...? I...held you until you were cold......until you had no heat......I buried you with my own two hands!! How did you......!?! "Ikki asked, bewildered and completely lost. Seeing his expression, she couldn't help but laugh, he always had that expression on every time she visited him on Death Queen's Island.  
  
After a good few seconds, when she finished her laugh, she finally answered, "No....I didn't lose heat, you're the one cooling down after the fight you had with father, that's why everything seemed cold to you. I didn't lose my pulse either, my body was simply in shock, and I'll say that I was NEAR death, and you really could've killed me by burying me, but thank god someone came and dug me out. I didn't know who it was, but when I woke up, I was here in Tokyo." "Uh...oh, I see. "Ikki half grunted and half said. Truth is, he's glad that she's alive, but after all these years of shutting himself away from the rest of the world, it seemed really hard for him to show happiness. 'Ikki...?' Esmeralda asked, hoping he was still alive and hadn't died of shock right in that position. "Oh! W-what?" Ikki stuttered. It felt unusual for him to talk to someone he had thought was dead for so many years.  
  
"It's time for your medicine." She said, looking down at the tray on her lap. "M-m-medicine.....!?! O.O|||" Ikki exclaimed, alarmed. 'Yes, medicine." She said, in a motherly way, eyeing the four syringes(needles), the two bottles, and the cup of water on her tray. 'You're kidding me, right?" Ikki asked, covered with sweat and trembling. / Calm down, Ikki, you're big boy, you can take this .../ Ikki thought as he eyed the four syringes with sparkling brand new tips./You've taken Esmeralda's old man, he was ten times worse than these puny needles.....if you can take something ten times as worse, then you can take this small fry.../ Ikki continued to tell himself mentally as Esmeralda sterilized the needle tips. "Um..... by the way... is four really necessary?" Ikki asked, trembling and sweating. "Yes, of course, two for your splintered left arm, and two for your splintered right leg." Esmeralda told him, in a concerned tone. "Ooh......is it really THAT bad..?" Ikki asked, disbelievingly. "Well, it really ISN'T so bad, but to help with the recovery, we've got to put one antibiotic, and one calcium extract on both those parts." She half told and half reassured him.  
  
"Durr......" Ikki half grunted and half sighed. "Fine....if we really have to.... Then please make it quick.....-" Ikki decided. "Alright, then, hold still.' Esmeralda said, as she neared him with the first needle. "What will happen if I don't?" Ikki asked, a little too teasingly. "I'll resort to the bed straps." Esmeralda warned, her tone edged with poison. 'What do you do with the bed straps!?!" Ikki asked in mock fright. 'I'll rape you." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Oh my god, my nurse is gonna' rape me, helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllppppppppppp!!!" Ikki screamed in mock terror, disguised in a high voice. Somehow, he found that he was able to act more humanly and cheerful only in the presence of his beloved Esmeralda and her sun shine smiles. He stopped smiling when Esmeralda didn't reply. "Uh.... Esmeralda..? Are you alright? Did I go too far....? "Ikki asked. "I'm okay. Ikki, I'm done injecting the needles.' Esmeralda said, calmly.  
  
"Umm......Esmeralda, I want to have a little talk with you, do you mind staying for just a while longer?' Ikki suddenly said, all of a sudden serious. "Hai, Ikki, what do you want to talk about?" Esmeralda answered/asked. "I want to.........  
  
Nekobi: Bwa ha ha, cliffie!! I know you think I'm man, but you gotta' read on to find out what Ikki wants!! Please R&R!! 


	3. Ikki makes his move

Nekobi: Hey,ppl! I know it's practically been forever since I updated, but I was really occupied with homework,(it's nearly the end of the school year, teachers just love to make you sweat it)so sorry for the inconvenience. Anyhow, here's the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Ikki:teary-eyed Nekobi..sniff does not...sniff own Saint Seiya!!rushes to Nekobi WHERE'S MY ESMERALDA!?! WHERE'D YOU HIDE HER!?!!! goes nuts   
  
Nekobi: She's in the closet over there, trapped with LOTS of different people....  
  
Ikki: NOOOOOOOO!!!! rushes to the closet   
  
Esmeralda: Ikki!? Is that you?  
  
Nekobi: Let's leave them there for now.  
  
hospital room  
  
"Uhh, Esmeralda, I wanted to talk to you about our relationship." Ikki said, a bit hesitantly and shyly. "uhh...?" Esmeralda replied, her eyes a bit wide, and her cheeks flaming a bright red."uhh...can we?" Ikki pushed on, nervously."oh! Of-of course.." Esmeralda trailed off. She hadn't felt like this for years. The sheer excitement that she felt just at the sight of seeing him made her knees go weak. She hadn't felt this type of love for years, love for a crush that has developed into serious feelings.  
  
Nervously, Ikki grabbed hold of Esmeralda's small, fragile, and delicate hands. "eep!" Esmeralda let out a small little sqeak of surprise. "Is there anything wrong?" he asked, a bit concerned. "N-no...." Esmeralda trailed off, she wasn't so sure herself, but then again, it felt very pleasant to have him here and all. She looked at him intently for a few moments before she couldn't take it anymore. She wrenched her hand out of his and turned away from him, both her hands on her cheeks. Ikki couldn't see it, but secretly she was blushing mad. She hadn't blushed with the heat and excitement of a young girl in love for a very long time, but now she did. Again.  
  
"Esmeralda!? What's wrong!?! Are you sick? You didn't feel comfortable holding hands so quickly again, right?" Ikki asked, with a stressed look. "N-no...it's not that." Esmeralda blurted out, her back still facing him. "Then what is it?" Ikki asked, in a demanding tone. "Well...it's just that I haven't felt so...so ALIVE for such a long time. Hearing my own heart beat in my ears and well..." she turned and faced him. He saw her face---and had to suppress laughter. Her face was flushing a nice crimson red, and her eyes shinning with the evidence of unspoken 'I love you's. That face......always made him laugh, and feel happy. He'd seen it a lot of times back on the Island Of Doom, when he supposed she was still crushing on him. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !" Ikki burst out laughing madly. "What!? Can't a girl confess something without being laughed upon!??" Esmeralda yelled, full of embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, of course you can, it's just---ha ha ha ha" Ikki tried to speak right for once, but his laughter just got the better of him."Just that I what!?" Esmeralda demanded angrily. "It's just that you're so cute and fluffy- looking when you're like that." Ikki confessed honestly. "Wha----?" Esmeralda flushed again, all anger completely forgotten. Ikki took the chance and leaned forwards...and gave her a kiss on the lips. Ikki opened his eyes slowly, and saw Esmeralda's eyes widened with surprise,a nd he quickly whispered in her ear, "I want you." Esmeralda's response was......  
  
Nekobi: Sry, I had to make a cliffie! What do you think I shuld make her say? Please vote to help me out! (aka help me decide)  
  
Ikki: Ppl, make her say yes! Make her say yes! gets on the floor and begs tries puppy eyes,and tear streams too... make her say yes...TT cries 


	4. Rejection?

Nekobi: Wow, it sure has been a long time since I updated (laughs) u Oh well, schools' kinda' wearing me out. Anyhow, on witht he program. Disclaimers!

Chibi Shun&Hyoga: (in cute pip-squeak voices) She doesn't own St.Seiya, or the characters! But...you can sue her anyways, because we're chibi and we don't like her!

Nekobi: What was that?

Chibi Shun&Hyoga,,,,,, Never mind what we said!

**Rejection**

"No, Ikki. We can't do this." Esmeralda replied, turning away from him. "Why? Why can't you?" Ikki replied, stunned. He had thought for sure that she'd agree. "Because...you're a patient, I"m a nurse. Nurses can't be involved with a patient while he or she is working, you know. Besides that, we're in a hospital. It's still a public place. We can't do anything like this here." Esmeralda said with her back turned to him the whole time. "Bah. I can't care anymore or less if there's other people here. It's not as though they can barge in here. Even if they do, it'll take their life before they could regret it. Besides, if you took off that nurse tag you're not on shift anymore, therefore you're not a nurse. Then you'd only be a visitor. " Ikki reasoned gruffly. He hated to see something he wanted but couldn't have. So most of the times he would take it by force, but just this once, he'd reason and pursuade, because this was his Esmeralda who was the prey. If he won, this would be the sweetest victory of his life.

"Well...you;re right, but we can't you know, like...do...do...IT here..."Esmeralda reasoned feebly, her face flushed crimson. Ikki half fell out of his bed in shock. DO IT! She thought he was some kind of lusty freak who wanted her body right after he was reunited with her? He only wanted her to date him again and be his girlfriend, but nothing this intimate. He seriously probably didn't have the guts to do her this soon anyway. "Umm...that's very...uh..._organized_ of you, Esmeralda. But I wasn't thinking of THAT. I was just hoping you'd go out with me and be my girlfriend again." Ikki finished lamely. He had been very shocked when she thought he had meant that. "Oh! Really? Umm...Sorry, I got way ahead of myself...?" Esmeralda replied with a red face/Oh dear, how embarassing! He must think I'm very rabid and desperate now/ she thought as she sat there. "Uhm...yes." She replied, suddenly finding the floor very interesting. "Huh? Yes what?" Ikki snapped back to reality. While Esmeralda had been thinking, he was reminiscensing those hard but bittersweet days he had with Esmeralda back on Death Queen's Island.

"Um...um... I'll be your girlfriend." Esmeralda said finally, her face still red. "Yes! Arg!" Ikki yelped happily, but winced in pain. He had disturbed his wounds. "What happened, nii-san?" Shun's yell was heard as he crashed in through the door with flowers, followed by the rest of the Bronzies. "Huh?" Both Esmralda and Ikki exclaimed at the same time as they looked up. "What's with that triumphant yes? Did you win the lottery?" In came Seiya, ruining the dramatic moment.

Nekobi: So...what do you guys think? I need some help with the rest of how the plot's gonna' go! Any suggestions?

Ikki: Yes! Make her get married to me!

Nekobi: Umm...anyone EXCEPT the Bronze knight whose the focus of this story.


End file.
